Caos en San Valentín
by Gretel Dann Beth Herondale M.S
Summary: Summary. Clary quiere una cita. Una cita normal y linda.  Por supuesto, Jace no es un chico normal y pronto tener una cita será todo un dilema.
1. Problema 1- Lugar

**Caos en San Valentín.**

****_Cosas por las que no confiar en Jace. No en citas._

_Summary_.

Clary quiere una cita. Una cita normal y linda.

Por supuesto, Jace no es un chico normal y pronto tener una cita será todo un dilema.

* * *

La historia, los personajes (Jace) (Wuaaa) pertenecen a **Cassie Clare. **(Esa mujer tiene extrema imaginación) (Es que encerio. De donde JODIDOS saco a Jace?!)(No es Natural!) la trama es mía y la hago sin fines de lucro.

**No al plagio.**

(Encerio, hable con Valentine, si me haces plagio, te lo mando!)

* * *

Prologo.

-Toma asiento porfavor.

-Gracias

-Así que dime, como estas?

-Mal.

-Oh! Dime Clary porque estas triste?

-No me gustaría hablar de ello.

-Entonces que haces aquí?

- Maryse y mi madre me mandaron.

-Oh. Bueno cuantame porque lo hicieron.

-De verdad. No quiero hablar de eso.

-Vamos, tal vez te ayude.

-No.

-Llamare a Jace.

-Uy si, como si eso fuera a hacerme hablar.

-Jace!

-Esta bien, esta bien. Hay que genio.

-Entonces, por que el enfado hacia Jace?

-Porque? Acaso no lo sabes?

-No, por eso te estoy preguntado.

-Bueno, pues, ya sabes. Jace y yo no hemos tenido una cita en todo este tiempo, no con Valentine y Jonathan detrás de nosotros.

-Espera, pensé que esa vez del parque...

-Eso no valió, se la paso todo el tiempo dormido.

-Hay no seas tan mala, ese dia te dijo cosas muy bonitas.

-Ok lo admito, fue muy romantico

pero olvidas a la reina de la corte Seliee

-Oh! Cierto. Bruja!

-Ada.

-Bueno Ada!

-La cosa es que, le dije que me gustaría que tuviéramos una cita.

-Pensé que no eras de ese tipo de chicas.

-Que tipo?

-Ya sabes, fresitas que quieren todo perfecto, súper romantico y eso...

-Pues no lo soy. Pero, oye! Sigo siendo una chica, sigo necesitando amor de vez en cuando.

-Mm si, supongo.

-Bueno, Jace me dijo que el se encargaría de darme la perfecta cita. Algo que jamás olvidaría.

-Ay! Que romántico.

-Romantico? Si, no lo olvidare porque una vez casi me mata!

-Ay que mala... Espera como que una vez?

-Si! Algo siempre salía mal, y tratábamos de volver a intentarlo pero todo se arruinaba.

-Bueno sácalo todo, entre mas rápido te desahogues, mas rápido te sentirás mejor.

-Tu lo crees?

-Absolutamente.

-Ok. Bueno todo empezó..

-Puedo acerté una pregunta?

-No,no voy a conseguir para ti un cita con Jace.

-Que! Por que no? Ya que no te gustan sus citas, yo podría..

-Ya deja de interrumpirme!

-Uy, perdón. Ya consíguete un amante.

-Wuaaa!

"Conversación; Clary y psicóloga recién contratada por Maryse."

* * *

**Problema 1.- Lugar.**

* * *

_Nunca dejes que Jace escoja el lugar._

* * *

**"****Jace alzó la cabeza y sonrió. Hubo algo feroz en su gesto, algo que recordó a Clary documentales sobre leones"**

* * *

Clary se miraba al espejo orgullosa y es que llevaba una falda blanca de mezclilla, una blusa azul de manga larga perfectamente planchada y con olor a rosas, unos tacones azules y el cabello levantado en una cola de caballo. Se veía bonita, si bonita (BONITA!)

-Te dije que te verías bien.- Isabelle la contemplaba desde la esquina de la cama donde estaba sentada.

-Tu opinión no cuenta.- le dijo Clary con una risita.

-Que porque no?-Isabelle la miro furiosa.

-Soy algo así como tu creación, no podrías decir que luzco horrible, me dirías que me veo bonita.

-Eso no es verdad, te lo demostrare, con esa falda te ves...

-Bien!- la interrumpió Clary.- me veo bien ya entendí. -Isabelle se carcajeo y Clary rodó los ojos.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto.

-Suerte!- escucho el grito de Isabelle.

Clary se dirigió hacia la sala de armas.

Jace estaba ahí, vestía de negro, como siempre, pero no llevaba sus armas y eso aliviano a Clary.

Se acerco hasta el y se puso de puntitas para taparle los ojos. El río suavemente.

-Clarissa reconozco tus manos perfectamente.- Clary río m, dejo caer sus manos y se puso a su lado.

-Que vez?- le pregunto.

-No, nada. Estas hermosa- dij mientras rozaba su pomulo con las llemas de sus dedos- Nos vamos?-Jace la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia la puerta.

-Pues ya que insistes- dijo Clary riendo.

* * *

Clary miro confundida el letrero enorme que se extendía sobre ellos.

BIENVENIDOS AL ZOOLÓGICO.

-Nunca había venido a uno de estos y Simon me dijo que seria un buen lugar para una cita.- Clary le sonrió y lo jalo del brazo hacia la taquilla.

La fila estaba algo grande y ellos estaban detrás de una pareja de viejitos.

El señor jugaba con su bastón y la mujer parecía buscar algo en su gran bolso.

El señor se dio la vuelta y al verla pareció sorprenderse.

La recorrió con la mirada de arriba a abajo y Clary comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

La mujer pareció darse cuenta que el hombre ya no le ponía atención así que también la voltio a ver.

La fulmino con la mirada al ver la cosa que le había quitado la atención de su esposo.

Le dio un pisotón en el pie y el hombre salto del dolor.

-Pero que haces mujer- le dijo el con el ceño fruncido.

-Pervertido- le susurro la mujer y el señor enrojeció.

La fila pronto avanzo hasta que el turno le toco a los viejitos.

-Nos podría dar dos boletos?- pregunto el señor.

-Por supuesto.- le contesto el chico detrás de la taquilla.

-Espera, espera hijo, tienes que darnos nuestro descuento por ser de la tercera edad- dijo la señora con una sonrisa amable.

-Por supuesto- le dijo el joven.

-No! Yo no soy de la tercera edad, aun estoy sano.- le grito el señor y depronto miro a Clary con una sonrisa.

-A no? Y esas canas y arrugas que son?-

-Son marcas que deja la sabiduría y el conocimiento- dijo con una sonrisa sin apartar la vista de Clary.

-Y que me dices de ese bastón, vejestorio.- le dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo necesito- dijo el y lo aventó.

-Pero si serás idiota!- le grito la mujer furiosa. -Ahora vas a ir tu por el.

-No quiero.

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Ya agarren sus jodidos boletos- Les grito Jace exasperado.

El chico de la taquilla lo miro agradecido y le dio los boletos a los viejitos.

Estos fulminaron con la mirada a Jace. La señora de agacho para tomar el bastón.

Y el señor miro a Jace.

-Es usted un chico horrible, esta señorita no debería estar con usted.- depronto se volvió hacia Clary con una sonrisita.- Déjelo, que no le conviene, mire si necesita a un hombre de verdad yo vivo en...

-Ya vámonos- la mujer lo jaloneo para apartarlo y se lo llevo.

La expresión de Clary era horrorizada y parecía estar temblando, depronto reacciono y le grito al viejito.

-Es usted un cochino!- dijo furiosa.

Jace asintió y luego se volvió hacia el chico de la taquilla.

-Denos dos boletos porfavor.- el chico asíntio.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron dentro caminaron de la mano. Clary visualizo un letrero.

ANIMALES DE ÁFRICA.

-Vamos ahí- le dijo ella señalándolo. Jace asíntio y caminaron hacia el lugar.

Cundo estuvieron dentro el primer animal que vieron fue al león. Y Clary sonrió.

-Jace ponte aquí- le dijo buscando un punto donde el animal y Jace se vieran juntos.

Busco su cámara y les tomo una foto.

Jace se acerco para ver la foto pero Clary se negó.

-Es mía, no la puedes ver.

Jace fruncío el ceño pero se encogió de hombros.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de las jirafas Clary se compro un cono de comida para darles de comer a las jirafas gracias a la insistencia de Jace.

A Clary aun no le gustaban los animales con grandes dientes pero se acerco hasta la jirafa.

El animal se agacho con lentitud y comenzó a comer.

-No es tan malo- susurro Clary con una sonrisa.

Entonces la jirafa escupió sobre Clary.

Jace abrió los ojos sorprendido y comenzó a reír fuertemente mientras Clary le tiro el cono a el y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí.

Llena de desechos de la jirafa.

* * *

**Problema 1(Jace)-Lugar.**

**Solucionado (Algo)**

* * *

Moraleja:

Nunca dejes que Jace escoja el lugar.

**Menos cuando hay grandes dientes de por medio.**

* * *

Review?

Yo se que acabo de Iniciar otra historia cuando tengo ya varias que esperan actualización.

Pero este fic será corto y es como un regalo para dia de San Valentín.

Asi que espero no se molesten y haber robado aunque sea una sonrisa.

Con cariño.

Beth.


	2. Problema 2- Paciencia

**Caos en San Valentín.**

La historia, los personajes (Jace) (Wuaaa) pertenecen a **Cassie Clare**. (Esa mujer tiene extrema imaginación) (Es que encerio. De donde JODIDOS saco a Jace?!)(No es Natural!) la trama es mía y la hago sin fines de lucro.

No al plagio.

(Encerio, hable con Valentine, si me haces plagio, te lo mando!)

* * *

**Caos en San Valentín. **

**Problema 2.- Paciencia**

* * *

_Jace nunca es bueno con la paciencia._

* * *

*Nota de psicóloga.

Clarissa no pudo presentarse a la cita.

Parecía realmente afectada ya que gritaba sin parar.

-Hielo! Duele! JACE!

* * *

-Por favor!-Sus ojos dorados la miraban suplicantes.

Clary siguió fingiendo no escucharlo. Y el se inco para estar a su altura, el oro en sus ojos parecía que la hipnotizaba y eso la puso furiosa y aparto la vista.

-Alejate de mi.

-Clary, sabes que no fue mi culpa.

-Pero te reíste- chillo ella.

-No pude evitarlo- se encogió de hombros.-Que hubieras hecho tu?

-Primero, te hubiera limpiado. Y luego me hubiera reído.

-Ni me dejaste limpiarte!

-Porque te reíste primero!

-Esto es estúpido.

-Tu lo serás.

-Solo acepta la maldita cita!- Le grito furioso.

-No me grites!- contesto y luego le enseño la lengua.

-Clary!

-Esta bien. -dijo y fruncío el ceño aun mas.

-Vaya.- Jace alzo los brazos con triunfo.

-Ya, ya. Déjame dormir.

-Tu tienes la culpa, no me dejaste hablar contigo antes.

-Son las dos de la madrugada zopenco!- Tomo su almohada y se la tiro.

Jace rápidamente se agacho y camino hacia la puerta evitando que las demás almohadas de Clary lo golpearan y se retiro con una risita.

* * *

Clary esta vez uso pantalones de mezclilla clara, unos converse negros y una blusa amarilla de manga corta. Su cabello estaba suelto. Esta vez si que hiba informal, pensó incomoda.

Sin embargo no sabia adonde la hiba a llevar Jace y no quería arriesgarse.

Así esta vez si algo le escupía, manchaba o salpicaba en su blusa no le dolería tanto.

Tomo una pequeña bolsa y la abrió inspeccionando.

-Celular. Listo.

-Brillo labial. Listo

-Toallitas desmaquillantes. Listo

-Espejo. Listo

-Otras Toallitas desmaquillantes. Listo

-Papel higiénico. Listo

-Mas Toallitas. Listo.

Sonrió orgullosa. Ahora estaba segura de que su cara si se manchaba podría ser limpiada.

Salió del cuarto y camino hacia el

elevador.

Jace estaba ahí, recargado contra la puerta del ascensor y sonreía burlonamente.

-Que te traes.- dijo Clary desconfiada

-Nada. Hoy te vez grandiosa.

-Hmmp. Cínico.

-Oye!

-Ya, ya no chilles.

-Clary!

-Si?

-Joder pensé que ya me habías perdonado.

-Esta cita tiene que ser grandiosa Jace, porque esa será la única forma en la que te perdone.- El gimió.

-Porque eres tan mala?- le dijo el pellizcandole una mejilla.

-Yo no soy mala. Tu eres el malo aquí. - le dijo golpeándolo con su dedo en el pecho dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

El tomo su dedo entre su mano y lo llevo a su boca. Ante el asombro de Clary lo chupo levemente. Y ella sintió que se desmayaría en esos momentos. El dejo caer su mano y le sonrió, Clary pudo ver el diente que tenía levemente roto y eso la desarmo.

-Estoy perdonado?- le dijo el con inocencia.

-Absolutamente.- le dijo en un susurro la pelirroja aun mirándolo con los ojos casi apunto de reventar.

* * *

Caminaron de la mano, a los alrededores de Nueva York. Y Clary pensó que aunque no era tan romantico, sin embargo, aquello era realmente lindo y Jace se comportaba tan atento con ella, cada que le hablaba lo hacia en susurro y apretaba su mano ligeramente.

-Bueno, lo admito, esto es lindo. -Jace río y le dio un empujón para dejarla caer sobre las yerbas del comienzo del parque. Clary emitió un chillido pero luego comenzó a reír divertida. Alzo sus brazos y lo invito a unirse le con una sonrisa tímida y los ojos brillando de alegría. El se inco junto a ella y luego la atrajo hacia el con una mano en la cintura, tomo su rostro con una mano y luego se inclino para besarla.

De pronto un hombre calvo se asomo detrás de la espalda de Jace y Clary profirió un gritito de sorpresa. Jace se separo al instante con un gemido atorado en la garganta cerro sus ojos por unos segundos tratando de tranquilizares y luego finalmente abrió los ojos y miro al hombre con rencor.

-Se le ofrece algo?- pregunto Jace mirándolo minuciosamente, llevaba una bata azul y había unas letras cocidas que indicaban que se llamaba Harold y que parecía trabajar en una peluquería.

-O no nada.- dijo el mirando para otro lugar y luego comenzó a chiflar, se llevo las manos a la espalda y las cruzo. Finalmente cuando lo perdieron de vista Jace se volvió hacia Clary.

-Quieres un helado?- pregunto el denuevo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien.- dijo ella. Jace se levanto y le tendió la mano, cuando la hubo ayudado la encamino hacia una heladería.

Clary se colgó del brazo de Jace mientras este le hablaba sobre las ceremonias sobre Parabatai.

-Cuando elijas el tuyo, debes estar muy segura, después de todo, el será tu Parabatai por toda la vida.

-Entiendo.- dijo ella mientras le sonreía.

Entonces lo vio. Estaba parado un poco mas adelante a ellos. El hombre que los había estado observando, el tal Harold.

El hombre calvo se acerco a Clary y le tendió un volante.

-Uh. Gracias- Clary le sonrió miro el volante por un segundo, decia algo sobre una peluqueria y siguió hablando con Jace.

El hombre golpeo en el hombro a Clary. Esta se volvió extrañada.

-Hay un descuento si llevas a tu novio. - le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eh. Gracias.- le respondió. Y se volvió hacia Jace y este le sonrió ligeramente.

-Señorita- el hombre volvió a llamarla, Jace perdió su sonrisa.

-Perdón señor, pero porfavor estamos en una cita, le prometo que veré su volante pero seria lindo que nos dejara solos.- Clary trato de sonar amable. (Trato)

-Oh lo siento mucho. No quise molestar.- dijo el.

-Pues deje de hacerlo!- Apunto Jace. Clary trato de jalarlo para huir de ahí.

-Solo me preocupaba por ustedes. El cabello de ella parece un nido de pajaros- Clary fruncío el ceño.- Y el de usted muchacho, creo que caspa. -Jace jadeo.

-Oiga! No se meta con mi cabello.-dijo el mientras se lo tocaba protectoramente.

-Pues debería hacerse un corte.- le dijo el sacando unas tijeras de un bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Para nada.- Jace lo miro furioso.

-Mire, se lo hago gratis. -se acerco un paso. Jace permaneció inmóvil.

-Ya deje de molestar.

-Jace...-Clary se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-No será mucho.- dio otro paso.

-No quiero.- Jace cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y Clary juro que parecía que estaba haciendo un berrinche.

-Solo un tijerazo.

-Yo le daré su tijerazo, pero por el..

-Jace!- Clary le tapo la boca.- Vamos por mi helado si?

-Esta bien.- Jace relajo sus hombros y comenzó a caminar lejos del hombre.

-Casposo...- el hombre silbo.

Jace se paro en seco y Clary se temió lo peor.

* * *

-Oh dios mío! Como que Jace le metió las tijeras a un hombre por el...- Isabelle grito atónita.

-Esta loco! En cuanto lo hizo tuvimos que escapar corriendo. El pobre hombre no dejaba de gritar adolorido.

-Piensas tener otra cita con Jace?

-Para nada. Esta loco. No lo vuelvo a hacer. Y ni me sirvieron mis Toallitas!

* * *

Problema 2.- (Jace) Paciencia.

* * *

Solucionado.- Aun no.

* * *

Moraleja:

Jace nunca es bueno con la paciencia.

Tijeras+Hombre= Un furioso Jace.

* * *

Review?

Bueno aquí la actualización.

Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews a KatnissHerondaleEaton, Elizabeth Serena y a Mechita Diggory99

Espero recibir mas de sus Reviews. Y también gracias a quien puso la historia en favoritos o follows.

Esperen el próximo capitulo.


End file.
